Operation: ZOMBIE
by Z0MBi3Z
Summary: Zombie Overload May Burn In Endless Suffering. Zombies attack the world and the KND fight for survival
1. What a Delightful Suprise

Yo, this is the prologue of Operation: Z.O.M.B.I.E.S ... I've decided to put the Delightful Children in the prologue because, in my opinion, they don't get the attention they deserve. So, here they are :D Great ZOMBIE fun ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: KND or it's characters.

* * *

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane were currently sitting on their couch and enjoying T.V. time. They were oblivious to the world as they watched the History Channel; it was viewing some documentary about flesh eating organisms around the world. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane laughed menacingly as they remembered the hair-eating mice that they put in Abigail Lincoln's hat and then winced as they remembered how those brats from the Kids Next Door set them up and gave them the back the hair-eating lice.

Shaking their heads to rid them of horrible thoughts, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane clapped their hands and waited for ice cold lemonades to be served to them. They waited and watched T.V., trying not to get angry at the maid's incompetence. Clapping again fiercely, they waited another minute before sitting up to go get their own lemonade, grumbling about how the maid was going to be exterminated if she ignored their wishes once more.

As they walked into the grandeur kitchens, a sight made them gasp and fall to the ground in horror. There, just a few feet from them, their maid was lying on her back. Blood pooled around her upper body and dripped from the gaping hole from the side of her face, her one lifeless eye staring at the ceiling. Chunks of brain, bone and meat were scattered around her body, making the smell of the kitchen have a coppery tinge to it.

Crunching noises and a series of groaning woke the Delightful Children out of their stupor. Extending a hesitant foot out, the Delightful Children slowly poked their heads from around the corner to spy on whatever was making the horrendous sounds.

A man with stained red teeth and white tank top, with a weird bruise on his face, sat on the kitchen floor, chomping away on the Delightful Children's (Since Delightful Children is their name.. does it make "Children's" grammatically correct?) new chief. They stared on in horror as they watched the man take a big chunk out of the chief's arm, chewing noisily and messily. They took a closer look at the cannibal. He was a sickly gray and had boils and blisters all over his body. His skin hung like drapes on his bones and his face... upon closer inspection, the Delightful Children noticed that it wasn't a bruise that was on his face; it was a hole! They could see how his molars mutilated the arm meat of the chief.

Gagging, the Delightful Children turned around and tried to flee the scene, not wishing to partake on this activity with the cannibal slash dead cannibal. They fast walked out of the kitchen and back into the T.V. room, where they television they were watching was turned off. Panic flashed through the Delightful Children. They knew that they did _not_ turn off the T.V., but they did not want to believe that someone or some_thing_ else did. With a shaking hand, they reached for the T.V. remote.

A blood stained hand enclosed over the Delightful Children's, the man with the hole in his jaw was not alone. Their screams echoed throughout the empty mansion as they were feasted upon.

* * *

**- Зо́мби **


	2. And Then There Was One

Oh snap.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename: KND or it's characters.

* * *

Numbuh 3 shuddered and huddled closer to Numbuh 5, clinging to her arm. She had left in such a hurry that she forgot all about her Rainbow Monkeys and was regretting it now. At least their faces would have made her feel much better and at home then in Numbuh 5's basement. It was the only safe place other then the Tree House, which is miles away. If only they could get to the safety hatch in Numbuh 5's room, but those… things were in there, those nasty, horrible, blood dripping monsters that took Numbuh 4 away. Tears stung at Numbuh 3's eyes as she remembered how Numbuh 4 had been dragged away when he was trying to protect her.

Numbuh 5 looked over toward Kuki when she felt her shaking, trying to hold in her sobs. She knew that Numbuh 4 had a crush on Kuki, but the girl's affections were unkown, but that didn't mean that Kuki didn't feel anything special for the Aussie. Sighing, she put her hand on Kuki's shoulder and whispered, "You don't know that Numbuh 4 died, he probably survived. You know him. He's too tough for these monsters."

Nodding, Numbuh 3 smiled at Numbuh 5, "Yeah, he's probably having a Rainbow Monkey party without me!" then frowned at the idea. He actually might be. He was always denied liking the cute and cuddly monkeys, but Numbuh 3 saw the way he looked at her and her Rainbow Monkeys when she was playing with them. He had a look of udder adoration. Kuki shook her head and narrowed her eyes, "When I see him again I'm gunna give him a piece of my mind to have a Rainbow Monkey party without –. " Numbuh 5 covered Kuki's mouth when she heard something scratching at the top of the stairs.

Putting a finger to her lips to tell Kuki to be quiet, Abigail slowly crept toward the door, holding her Z.E.T.E.N.A.Z (Zombie Eliminator That Eliminates Nasty Aging Zombies.) close to her body; the long electrical rod of the Z.E.T.E.N.A.Z rapped against her ribs every breath she took.

The scratching continued as Numbuh 5 stealthily walked up the creaking steps without a sound. She was breathing hard and the coldness of the metal rod sunk into her clothing, making her shiver. As soon as she reached the door and her hand was on the knob, the scratching stopped. Taking a deep breath, Numbuh 5 turned the knob. Before she could even open the door, it was shoved open and caught Numbuh 5 in the head, falling backwards when she lost her balance on the steps.

Kuki watched on in horror as she saw Numbuh 5 fall from the top of the stairs. She watched as a mutated arm littered with dry blood, bits of flesh, and rotted skin wrapped around Numbuh 5's waist and was pulled into the doorway, disappearing into the darkness.

"No!" Numbuh 3 cried, running up the stairs and out the door. Kuki looked around in the dark kitchen and couldn't find a trace of Numbuh 5 or the monster. As she passed the fridge, she kicked something that made a clanging noise that made her jump. Sighing, she picked up Numbuh 5's Z.E.T.E.N.A.Z. and held it tightly in her fists, "C'mere you ugly monsters! I'll make you pay for taking me away from my Rainbow Monkey's and taking away my friends!" she snarled and walked with confidence into a hallway that led to Numbuh 5's bedroom.

Kuki pressed her back against the wall besides Numbuh 5's bedroom door. Looking left, then right, she breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything out of the ordinary and opened the bedroom door. She had the whole plan in her head; she'd go through the tunnel that connected to all the kids in Sector V's houses and led to the Tree house. Once there, she'd phone home base and request help and hope for the best. If she couldn't receive any help from home base... Kuki tried not to think about that, she had to take one thing at a time or else she'll break down.

After searching for about a minute, Kuki found the lever to open the tunnel and pulled it down. The ground shook as Numbuh 5's book case lowered, showing a hole as big as the manholes outside for sewage. Making sure she had a tight grip on her weapon, Kuki jumped down the hole and was swallowed by darkness.

**

* * *

**

I was going to add more, but I have too much to worry about at the moment.

Yay for small chapters!


End file.
